


Что имеем - не храним

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: написано на ФБ-2016, команда fandom the 100 2016Беллами боится признаться, что они давно вместе. Так ли это важно...





	

Беллами всегда опасается, что их увидят, что кто-нибудь заметит и поймёт. Он не хочет оправдываться перед сестрой, он не хочет смотреть в глаза Кларк, ему страшно, что собственные люди будут шарахаться от него, как от прокажённого. Ему стыдно за эти страхи, потому что головой он понимает: и О, и Кларк поймут. А остальные — да кому какое дело, Нейт с Брайаном встречаются в открытую, и хоть бы кто косо посмотрел.  
Но где-то в глубине души он всё ещё считает Мёрфи изгоем. И быть с ним рядом — как несмываемое пятно на самом Беллами.  
Ему стыдно потому, что он понимает, насколько отвратительны эти мысли. И еще он понимает: Джон всё чувствует.  
  
  
Мёрфи плевать на то, кто что увидит и подумает. Ему плевать даже на то, что Беллами стыдится их связи. Ему важно только то, что есть здесь и сейчас: что Белл рядом, что приходит снова и снова. Что, как бы ни заботило его мнение окружающих, он доверяет Мёрфи, как мало кому. Только это и важно.  
Так думает Мёрфи.  
  
Но когда днём, в столовой, проходя мимо, Беллами старательно отворачивается, делая вид, что не заметил, — это царапает где-то глубоко внутри, там, где ещё можно что-то поцарапать.  
Когда в патруле, передавая ему нож, Беллами случайно касается его руки и отдёргивает свою — это как ожог там, где что-то ещё можно обжечь.  
Когда в споре вечером у общего костра Мёрфи забывается и вступает в разговор, и Беллами даже не обрывает его — просто не реагирует, продолжает говорить, будто ничего не слышал, — это причиняет боль там, где ещё может что-то болеть.  
  
А ночью Беллами приходит и виновато целует его запястья со старыми шрамами, и раздевает так бережно, как будто Мёрфи стеклянный, и обнимает так, будто боится потерять, и шепчет извинения голосом, прерывающимся то ли от стыда, то ли от возбуждения, — Мёрфи всё равно, от чего. Потому что Беллами с ним и потому что он постоянно повторяет его имя — Джон, Джон, Джон, — как будто это его заводит. Мёрфи это точно заводит, не хуже горячих рук на его бёдрах, не меньше влажных вздрагивающих губ на шее, там, где всё ещё белеет след от верёвки.  
  
Беллами словно одержим этим шрамом — потому что это он его оставил. И Мёрфи этим беззастенчиво пользуется. Он запускает руку в чёрные кудри и тихо, но отчётливо шепчет: «Помнишь, как я просил тебя мне поверить?»  
  
  
Беллами помнит. И ещё он помнит, как сам просил поверить ему — когда в первый раз вот так пришёл, потому что не мог больше сопротивляться собственным чувствам.  
Как в тот первый раз, он опускается на пол, на колени, чтобы захватить ртом член Мёрфи было удобнее. Как и в первый раз, Джон не возражает, а властно направляет его голову, вцепляясь в волосы.  
  
Тогда Беллами ещё не знал, что потом Джон будет плавно перетекать под него, отдаваясь с таким же энтузиазмом, с каким трахал его в глотку, когда хотел этого. Тогда Беллами был готов расстелиться в коврик, только бы Джон его простил и принял. И у него получилось — Джон простил.  
  
И сейчас, как и тогда, Джон не позволяет ему довести до конца, выскальзывает чуть раньше, чем кончает. Беллами уже готов к этому, а тогда, в первый раз, это было неожиданно и даже немного обидно. Но сейчас он уже знает, что Джон просто не хочет, чтобы он это испытал, ему достаточно самого процесса. Однако, когда минет делает он сам, то Беллами не удается его прервать. Джон не позволяет ускользнуть в последний момент и принимает его полностью, без остатка. Беллами не пытается размышлять над этим, он просто соглашается со всем, что хочет Джон.  
  
В постели Мёрфи — главный, и это не обсуждается.  
  
  
А потом, когда всё заканчивается и они лежат на узкой кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, Беллами гладит его плечи, спину, перебирает волосы на затылке, нежно целует в висок — уже не жадно, а просто ласково, как Джона очень давно, кажется, с самого детства никто не гладил и не целовал. Эмори была слишком порывиста для таких ласк, от неё проще было получить игривый укус, чем такие нежности, и хотя не в этом было их счастье, только рядом с Беллами Мёрфи осознаёт, насколько ему не хватало этого вот домашнего тепла объятий близкого человека.  
  
Он должен бы чувствовать злость и презрение к тому, кто стыдится их отношений, кто на людях продолжает вести себя с ним так, будто Мёрфи всё тот же зарвавшийся и прощённый преступник, каким он был в самом начале. Как будто не было ничего после этого. Он должен бы чувствовать, что его используют как развлечение на ночь.  
Но он так не может и не хочет. Потому что всё это снаружи. А внутри — там, где что-то ещё может чувствовать, — он знает, что нужен Беллами ничуть не меньше, чем Беллами ему. И вся эта дневная мишура — фигня по сравнению с тем, что соединяет их ночами.  
  
  
Всё заканчивается, когда Мёрфи уходит с вечерним патрулём в обход и не возвращается. Беллами пытается выбить из вернувшихся, где и как они умудрились потерять человека, но никто не может сказать ничего вразумительного — когда они заметили, что Мёрфи исчез, было поздно. Ни следов, ни звуков.  
Беллами отправляется на поиски тут же, потому что уже темнеет и времени в обрез, он берёт с собой самых проверенных следопытов, но они тоже ничего не находят.  
  
Наступает ночь, и продолжать искать следы становится бессмысленным. Кто-то зовет Кларк, потому что никто другой не может достучаться до Беллами. Она говорит что-то про рассвет, про отдых, про то, что Беллами берёт на себя слишком много ответственности, про то, что это же Мёрфи, он выживет при любом раскладе... Беллами смотрит на неё и не видит. Слишком много? Да он вообще на себя ничего не берёт, он трусливо прячется от всего, хотя да, это же Мёрфи!  
Но Кларк права, продолжать поиски сейчас — это вероятность потерять кого-то ещё. Он делает над собой усилие и командует всем возвращаться.  
Это же Мёрфи. Он выживет. Он обязан выжить. Что бы там ни случилось.  
  
Если он не вернётся, не выживет сам Беллами.  
  
  
Мёрфи возвращается утром, как раз когда отряд готовится выходить на его поиски. Он слишком занят тем, чтобы не потерять равновесие, потому что его по-прежнему тошнит, дико раскалывается голова от удара о камень, палка уже натёрла все руки, а наступить на вывихнутую ногу он не может вообще, и каждый шаг-прыжок даётся всё труднее, поэтому он не сразу понимает, что — дошёл. Но слышит крик дозорного, понимает, что «Он вернулся!» — это про него, и поднимает голову.  
Ворота открываются. До них каких-то метров двадцать, но сил уже не остаётся, и он всё-таки выпускает костыль из рук и падает. Потому что дошёл. И, как бы то ни было, валяться тут его не оставят. Наверное. В любом случае, доползти отсюда до ворот уже дело техники. Как только вернутся силы...  
  
Мёрфи не приходится ползти, он даже не успевает толком прикрыть глаза, потому что к нему подбегают, приподнимают с земли, под щекой оказывается плечо с родным запахом, а такие знакомые сильные руки беспорядочно гладят и ощупывают его тело в поисках ран, а ещё он слышит, как Беллами повторяет его имя прерывающимся голосом, и на этот раз Мёрфи точно знает, не открывая глаз, что это — от слёз. Он хочет сказать: «Не реви, что ты как девчонка», — но даже на это сил уже нет.  
Он чувствует, как Беллами поднимает его на руки, слышит отрывистое «Я сам!» и успевает понять, что теперь Беллу точно плевать на то, кто что подумает.  
  
Иногда сдохнуть — хотя бы на время — не самый плохой вариант.


End file.
